


Car Wreck

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Car Accidents, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Rescue, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: When Dee and Ryo come across a car wreck naturally they stop to help.





	Car Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 111: Wreck at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Just because they were on vacation didn’t mean Dee and Ryo had stopped being cops, so when they came across a car accident as they drove along the narrow, winding lanes of Dorset, they immediately stopped to help.

The stopping part was a necessity; the wreck was completely blocking the road. Two cars, coming from opposite directions, both travelling way too fast if Dee was any judge, had met catastrophically coming around a blind corner.

The smaller of the two cars had been shunted backwards into one of the tall bankings topped with hedges that lined both sides of the sunken roadway. Its hood was crumpled and wisps of smoke were drifting out from underneath. The bigger car, a solid-looking Volvo estate, had tipped halfway onto its side.

Ryo had his mobile phone out even as he scrambled from the passenger side of their rental car, dialling triple nine, Britain’s emergency number.

“There’s been a bad car accident on one of the narrow lanes between Weymouth and Abbotsbury, can’t tell you exactly where, I think we’re about halfway between the two, can you track my phone’s GPS? Okay, good, do that. There are two cars, one estate, one compact, head on collision, got one car mashed into the banking, the other on its side. There’s smoke, not a lot but could get worse. My partner and I are gonna see if we can get the people out.” Ryo took the phone away from his ear for a minute. “Dee, you take this one, I’m going over the top to the other one.”

“Got it.” Dee was getting the tire iron from the trunk. “Gonna back our car to the last bend, leave the hazard lights on in case anyone else comes along.”

Ryo nodded, clamping his phone back to his ear as he scrambled up the bank to get past the first car.

“You should wait until help arrives,” the dispatcher was telling him. 

“I’m not sure that’s an option. Starting to see flames under the smaller car’s hood. Look, it’s okay, not our first car wreck; my partner and I are cops back home in New York. We know what we’re doing. Talk to you again in a minute; I need both hands for this.” He left the call connected and set his phone out of the way. 

Dee tossed the tire iron onto the bank for him. “You’re gonna need this more than me.”

By the time the emergency vehicles arrived, Dee had extracted a family of four from the Volvo and moved them back beyond the next bend, parking the rental car in a convenient gateway a little further down the lane. On the other side of the wreck, Ryo had pulled one of the two occupants and a small dog out of the vehicle and was dragging the second person clear. Both were unconscious but alive.

Dee and Ryo were hailed as heroes, but they shrugged off the accolade.

“We’re cops; it’s part of the job.”

The End


End file.
